


Crumbling Skies

by scbr



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-14
Updated: 2004-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbr/pseuds/scbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ย้ำอีกทีว่าเป็น AU มากๆๆ เหมือนยืมแค่ชื่อกับหน้าตากันเลยทีเดียวววว ตอนไปขุดของเก่าเจอว่าเรื่องนี้โพสต์เมื่อเดือนมีนาปี 2549...ก็นานเนาะ -///- </p><p>เซตติ้งในเรื่องค่อนข้างเก่าราวๆช่วงต้น 1980-199x แต่พอเอามาอ่านใหม่ตอนนี้ รู้สึกบรรยากาศมันเก่าขึ้นอีก - -" เวลาไปไว....</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crumbling Skies

**Author's Note:**

> ย้ำอีกทีว่าเป็น AU มากๆๆ เหมือนยืมแค่ชื่อกับหน้าตากันเลยทีเดียวววว ตอนไปขุดของเก่าเจอว่าเรื่องนี้โพสต์เมื่อเดือนมีนาปี 2549...ก็นานเนาะ -///- 
> 
> เซตติ้งในเรื่องค่อนข้างเก่าราวๆช่วงต้น 1980-199x แต่พอเอามาอ่านใหม่ตอนนี้ รู้สึกบรรยากาศมันเก่าขึ้นอีก - -" เวลาไปไว....

 

* * *

 

วิกโกพบกับเด็กหนุ่มผู้จะอยู่ระหว่างวิถีกระสุนของเขาในศุกร์วันหนึ่งของเดือนธันวาคม ณ ย่านพิคคาดิลลี เขาซ่อนมือทั้งสองข้างไว้ในกระเป๋านักกีฬาสีดำขณะค่อยๆ หมุนที่เก็บเสียงเข้ากับปากกระบอกปืน รอคอยเวลาอย่างใจเย็นบนโต๊ะกาแฟริมหน้าต่างของร้านทัลลีส์คอฟฟี่ 

ขณะนั้นเป็นเวลาที่ละครเวทีใกล้ปิดฉาก ลมหนาววูบหนึ่งพัดเข้ามาในร้านยามเมื่อมีคนผลักประตูให้เหวี่ยงออก ร่างหนึ่งทรุดตัวลงนั่งตรงหน้าเขา แรงสั่นสะเทือนจากน้ำหนักที่ทุ่มลงบนเก้าอี้ทำให้วิกโกยืดตัวตรงพลางชักมือออกจากกระเป๋า พยายามไม่ให้มีพิรุธ 

“โทษทีนะ โต๊ะอื่นมันไม่ว่างน่ะ” เด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นพูดรัวเหมือนรถด่วนขณะลุกขึ้นกึ่งนั่งกึ่งยืน ก้มหน้าก้มตาคุ้ยหาอะไรบางอย่างตามเสื้อและกางเกงเป็นพัลวัน “เวร เวรๆๆ เอาไปไว้ไหนหว่า” 

วิกโกยกแก้วกาแฟขึ้นดื่ม ใบหน้าถูกแก้วบังไว้เกินครึ่ง เขาใช้สายตาจ้องมองคนตรงข้ามจนกระทั่งอีกฝ่ายรู้สึกตัว เด็กหนุ่มเงยหน้าขึ้นพลางส่งยิ้มกว้างอย่างเป็นมิตร “คุณจะว่าไรมั้ยถ้าผมขอ...” 

ธนบัตรห้าสิบปอนด์ถูกเลื่อนไปข้างหน้า อีกฝ่ายตาโต “มากไปแล้วคุณ ผมแค่จะขอเศษเหรียญโทรศัพท์เท่านั้นแหละ” 

“เอาไปเถอะไอ้หนู แล้วไปซะให้พ้นๆ” 

น้ำเสียงแหบต่ำส่งเสียงอยู่ในลำคอกับแก้วกาแฟ ดวงตาสีเทาจ้องเขม็งน่าขนลุก วิกโกหวังว่าสิ่งเหล่านั้นจะช่วยไล่อีกฝ่ายให้จากไปโดยเร็ว ตรงกันข้าม เด็กวัยรุ่นคนนั้นกลับกระแทกตัวลงบนเก้าอี้ ริมฝีปากบางเหมือนผู้หญิงเม้มสนิท วิกโกเพิ่งเห็นใบหน้าเต็มๆ ของอีกฝ่ายในตอนนั้น ดวงหน้าอ่อนเยาว์ ผิวสีแทนเรียบเนียน ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มฉายแววกระตือรือร้นปราศจากความกลัว 

“ออร์ลันโด ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก” คนอ่อนวัยกล่าว มือข้างหนึ่งกำเงินห้าสิบปอนด์เอาไว้ อีกข้างถูกยื่นออกมาตรงหน้า “ถ้าจะให้ดีช่วยเอาไอ้แก้วนั่นลงหน่อยเถอะ”  

วิกโกทำตามคำขอ แต่ไม่ได้ยื่นมือออกไปจับอย่างเป็นทางการ เขาเหลือบมองนาฬิกาที่แขวนอยู่บนผนังร้านก่อนจะเคลื่อนสายตาไปยังกระเป๋านักกีฬาที่ยังคงวางอยู่บนโต๊ะ เขากำลังจะไปทำงานสายแล้ว 

ชายที่บอกว่าชื่อออร์ลันโดยกมือขึ้นทั้งสองข้างขึ้นเป็นเชิงขอยอมแพ้ “เงินนี่เดี๋ยวผมคืนนะ คุณชื่ออะไรล่ะ” 

“ไม่ต้อง” วิกโกลุกขึ้นยืน คว้ากระเป๋าขึ้นพาดไหล่ 

“ไม่ได้” 

ร่างนั้นลุกขึ้นยืนขวางทางเดิน คนในร้านเริ่มหันมามองก่อนพากันหันกันกลับไปเมื่อไม่พบสิ่งที่น่าสนใจ ออร์ลันโดขยับตัวเข้าไปใกล้จนอยู่ห่างกันแค่คืบ วิกโกรู้สึกถึงลมหายใจอุ่นที่รินรดใบหน้า “เดี๋ยวสิ บอกแล้วไงว่าจะคืนให้น่ะ เรายังไม่ได้ตกลงกันเลย” 

“ฉันไม่ซื้อไอ้ตัวอย่างนาย” 

ผู้ฟังชะงัก คำกล่าวหาเบาพอๆ กับเสียงกระซิบแต่กลับทำให้ใบหน้าของเขาเผือดลงและร้อนผ่าว เด็กหนุ่มขยับปากจะโต้แย้งแต่ก้อนคำพูดทั้งหลายกลับจุกอยู่ในลำคอ 

วิกโกไม่สนใจ เขาผละจากไปอย่างรวดเร็ว ละครใกล้จบแล้ว จะต้องรีบไปเก็บงานที่โรงละครพิคคาดิลลี ไม่คิดว่าจะหวนกลับมายังร้านกาแฟนี้อีกเป็นครั้งที่สอง ทั้งยังไม่คิดว่าใบหน้าสีน้ำผึ้งอ่อนและดวงตาที่เต็มไปด้วยชีวิตชีวาคู่นั้นจะฝังแน่นอยู่ในความทรงจำจนกระทั่งอีกหลายสัปดาห์ต่อมา 

 

* * *

 

ออร์ลันโดกระชับเสื้อแจ๊กเกตต้านลมหนาวขณะเดินลัดเลาะตามตรอกของโซโห ตั้งใจจะหาอะไรลงท้องก่อนเข้าบ้าน เขาลาออกจากงานมาตั้งแต่วันคริสตมาสอีฟ ตอนนี้ผ่านไปได้เดือนกว่าแล้วนับจากวันที่เดินออกจากโรงละครด้วยความขมขื่น เขารักการแสดงแม้จะเป็นเพียงบทสมทบ ออร์ลันโดรักมิวสิคัลแต่สิ่งนั้นกลับมีเพียงความทรงจำที่ไม่ชวนให้จดจำ หลังของเขาทรยศอยู่เรื่อยตั้งแต่คราวที่ตกจากสลิงระหว่างซ้อม เขาไม่ได้ร้องเพลงเก่งหรือโดดเด่นกว่าคนอื่นๆ โอกาสไม่เคยเอื้อให้ไปได้ไกลกว่านี้ และฌอนไม่เคยมองเห็นอะไรดีๆ ในตัวเขาเลยสักอย่างนอกจากเวลาที่ยอมให้ฌอนขึ้นคร่อม ทำกับเขาเหมือนหมาข้างถนน 

โซโหกำลังวังเวงทั้งที่ราตรีเพิ่งเริ่มต้น ร้านอาหารจีนยังคงเปิดไฟสว่างพร้อมให้บริการ แต่เสียงฝีเท้าของคนที่เดินย่ำไปมาบนถนนกลับเบาหวิวเหมือนวิญญาณ ออร์ลันโดลากเท้าเข้าไปยืนหลบใต้เงาตึก เอนหลังยึดกำแพงเป็นที่พึ่ง อากาศเย็นจัดจนทิ่มแทงเข้าไปถึงกระดูก นึกสงสัยว่าลอนดอนหนาวได้ถึงขนาดนี้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ 

เขาไม่อยากไปหาเอียน รู้สึกเกรงใจและกระดากอายเกินกว่าจะบากหน้าไปร้องขอความช่วยเหลือ ออร์ลันโดพยายามหาทางออกด้วยตัวเองแต่หนทางช่างริบหรี่ บางทีฌอนคงพูดถูก เขาไม่มีอะไรดีสักอย่าง นอกจาก... 

สายตาของเขาเคลื่อนไปยังหนังสือพิมพ์ภาคเช้าที่มีคนโยนทิ้งลงถังขยะ ตัวอักษรบนข่าวที่ถูกพาดด้วยหมึกสีดำสนิทตัวโตพอๆกัน Killer roams London – Nightfarers in Terror ฆาตกรท่องลอนดอน – นักท่องราตรีต่างหวาดผวา แจ๊ค เดอะ ริปเปอร์แห่งศตวรรษที่ยี่สิบกำลังออกอาละวาด 

ภาพผู้เกี่ยวข้องติดอยู่ในกรอบด้านล่าง สามเดือน สามราย เดือนแรกเป็นเด็กสาวใจแตกผมบลอนด์หน้าตาสะสวยที่ถูกหมกอยู่ข้างแม่น้ำเทมส์ เดือนถัดมาเป็นเด็กหนุ่มหน้าตาจิ้มลิ้มเหมือนเด็กรินเหล้าของพระราชา ศพนั้นถูกหั่นใส่ถุงปิดปากซ่อนอยู่ในตรอกไวท์แชพเพิล 

แต่ออร์ลันโดรู้จักรายถัดมา รายที่สาม เขาร้องไห้เป็นวรรคเป็นเวรอยู่หลายวัน ทั้งอาละวาดบ้าคลั่งและนั่งซึมหดหู่เมื่อรู้ว่าเพื่อนสนิทที่เคยแชร์ค่าเช่าห้องด้วยกันหายไปจากโลกนี้เป็นการถาวรเสียแล้ว เพื่อนคนเดียวในโลกของเขา และเรื่องน่าเศร้านี้เองที่สร้างความบ้าบิ่นอย่างหมดอาลัยตายอยากให้เขาตะโกนใส่หน้าฌอนว่าเขาจะไม่ทำอีกแล้ว 

“อยู่นี่เองรึ” 

เขาเงยหน้าขึ้น ควันบุหรี่ลอยคลุ้งปะทะจมูก ท่ามกลางเรื่องต่างๆ มากมายที่ผ่านเข้ามาในชีวิต เขากลับจำเสียงทุ้มพร่าในลำคอนั่นได้แม่นยำ ออร์ลันโดเลิกคิ้ว ลอนดอนคับแคบหรือเพราะอีกฝ่ายจงใจตามหาเขากันแน่ ทว่าตอนนี้...เขาก็ไม่มีปัญญาจ่ายเงินห้าสิบปอนด์นั้นคืนให้ 

“ออร์ลันโด?” ผู้ชายคนนั้นขานชื่อ 

เขาห่อไหล่แทนคำตอบ 

“ไม่สนใจฉันแล้วเหรอ” 

เขารู้ว่านั่นไม่ใช่คำถาม ชายคนนั้นเบียดเข้ามา บดร่างของเขาจนแผ่นหลังแนบชิดติดกำแพง เจ้าหนี้พ่นควันใส่หน้าเขาอีกระลอก ออร์ลันโดพยายามเลี่ยงหนีหาทางออก ยกมือขึ้นปัดป้องแต่ข้อมือถูกจับค้างไว้อยู่อย่างนั้น เขาขบริมฝีปาก มือที่เหมือนคีมเหล็กนั่นบีบแน่น “ทำไมล่ะ ออร์ลันโด ทั้งที่ฉันสนใจคนอย่างนายขึ้นมาแล้วแท้ๆ” 

“ตอนนี้น่ะนะ? ไม่ง่ายเหมือนคราวนั้นหรอก” เสียงหัวเราะของเขาฝืดเฝื่อน “ตอนนี้ใครๆ ก็ขี้ขึ้นสมองกันทั้งนั้นแหละ แล้วนั่นมันไม่ใช่อาชีพหลักของผมหรอกนะ” 

“โกหก” 

ดวงตาสีเทาจับจ้องเขาราวกับจะดูดกลืนเข้าไปในจุดสีดำตรงกึ่งกลาง ริมฝีปากของผู้ชายคนนั้นเผยอเหยียดยิ้ม ลากคางสากผ่านข้างแก้มของเขาราวกับยั่วยุ 

ลำคอของออร์ลันโดแห้งจนเจ็บ “คุณเป็นฆาตกรรึเปล่าล่ะ” 

 

* * *

 

วิกโกพาเด็กหนุ่มไปยังห้องพักห้องหนึ่งที่เขาเช่าไว้ กลิ่นอับชื้นผสมกับกลิ่นเฟอร์นิเจอร์เก่ากระจายไปทั่ว เมื่อพวกเขาเดินไปจนถึงปลายเตียง วิกโกได้ดึงร่างของอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาใกล้ สอดมือเข้าไปสัมผัสผิวอุ่นที่เกือบจะสั่นเทากับฝ่ามือนั้น 

ออร์ลันโดไม่แน่ใจว่าตนเองต้องการมันหรือไม่ พร้อมหรือเปล่า แต่เขาไม่มีเวลาคิด สัญชาตญานบอกให้ไม่ต้องคิด จะกี่ครั้งหรือกับใครมันก็เหมือนๆ กันหมด เขาปลดเสื้อแจคเกต ดึงเสื้อยืดออกทางศีรษะ มันม้วนตัวเป็นก้อนและลงไปกองอยู่กับพื้น ร่างที่เหมือนรูปปั้นสีน้ำผึ้งอาบแสงสลัวที่ลักลอบเข้ามาทางหน้าต่าง 

วิกโกฟังเสียงครางในลำคอภายใต้ลมหายใจหนัก วงแขนถูกเหวี่ยงมาโอบพันรอบคอขณะที่เขาโถมน้ำหนักตัวลงพาร่างของพวกเขาลงบนเตียง ริมฝีปากทั้งสองพบกัน รสจูบผสมควันบุหรี่ชวนสำลัก พวกเขาดูดกลืนห้วงอากาศและปล่อยให้ฟันขบกัดกระทบกระทั่งจนรับรสขมเค็มของคาวเลือด 

ทุกอย่างจะเป็นไปอย่างที่เคยเป็นมา เขาท่องกับตัวเองในใจ ร่างกายเป็นไปโดยอัตโนมัติ กอบกุมอีกฝ่ายให้ตื่นตัวเต็มที่ ชักเท้าทั้งสองข้างขึ้นเกี่ยวกระหวัด รอคอย ทุกอย่างจะเป็นไปอย่างที่เคยเป็นมา เสียงพลาสติกกระทบกัน สัมผัสของข้อนิ้ว เสียงที่หลุดจากลำคอ ดังแผ่วเป็นจังหวะ ดวงตาของเขาเบิกโพลงในความมืดแต่ในสมองกลับเห็นเป็นสีขาวโพลน กล้ามเนื้อเกร็งไปทั้งร่างจนกระทั่งหมดแรงและชุ่มโชก 

เช้ามืด ออร์ลันโดไม่ขยับเขยื้อน เขานอนคว่ำราบลงกับเตียง ศีรษะเอียงไปด้านหนึ่ง เพิกเฉยต่อร่องรอยฟกช้ำโดยเฉพาะบริเวณรอบข้อมือที่กลายเป็นวงจางๆ มันเกิดขึ้นเมื่ออีกฝ่ายจับเอาไว้แน่นราวกับกลัวเขาหนีหายไป 

วิกโกลุกขึ้นยืน ร่างเปลือยตัดกับผนังสีเหลืองซีด เขาหยิบเสื้อผ้าขึ้นมาสวม หันหลังให้กับผู้ที่ยังนอนอยู่ ชั่วขณะหนึ่งเกิดหวั่นเกรงขึ้นมาว่าจิตใจจะทรยศเจ้าของ เขาอยากสัมผัสร่างนั้นอีกครั้ง แต่นั่นไม่ใช่วิสัย ไม่ใข่สิ่งที่เขาจะทำ ความเงียบปกคลุมทั้งสองราวกับผ้าห่มผืนใหญ่เหนือร่างอันหลับใหล 

เมื่อเขาหันกลับมา วัตถุสีดำในมือของเด็กหนุ่มกำลังเล็งตรงมาที่เขา 

วิกโกมองเลยปืนนั้นไป ปืนกระบอกเล็กที่เขาพกติดตัวไว้เสมอ เขาพบกับดวงตาคู่สวยสีเหมือนผลเชสต์นัท

“คุณทำของตกแน่ะ” เด็กหนุ่มเปลี่ยนมาจับปากกระบอกปืนยื่นส่งให้ “อย่าเผลอทำหล่นที่ไหนอีกนะ” 

เขาเกือบจะยิ้มให้กับคำพูดนั้นขณะรับมันมาและมองดูออร์ลันโดนอนหงาย ทอดสายตาเหม่อลอยไปยังเพดานที่ชำรุดราวกับท้องฟ้ายามใกล้ถล่มทลาย 

 

* * *

 

พวกเขาอยู่ด้วยกันสองสัปดาห์ อากาศภายในห้องหนาหนักจนบางครั้งยามที่ออร์ลันโดพยายามสูดลมหายใจลึกๆ เข้าปอด เขาหอบและรู้สึกว่าตัวเองหายใจไม่ออกราวกับกำลังจมน้ำ วิกโกเป็นฝ่ายออกไปข้างนอกและกลับเข้ามาพร้อมอาหารกล่อง โยนเสื้อผ้าสองสามชุดให้เขาเอาไว้ใส่  

“ไปทะเลกันดีมั้ย” เด็กหนุ่มพูดขึ้นในค่ำคืนหนึ่งขณะใช้ตะเกียบม้วนบะหมี่ขึ้นจากกล่องกระดาษอย่างขะมักเขม้น 

เมื่อไม่มีคำตอบเขาก็เสนอทางเลือกอื่น “ไปบาธกันก็ได้ ไปตากอากาศแบบคนโบราณ” 

วิกโกยอมเงยหน้าขึ้นจากข้าวผัด บาธเป็นข้อเสนอที่รับฟังได้ “นายเป็นเด็กต่างจังหวัดหรือไง” 

“เป็นเด็กเมืองเก่าน่ะ คุณเคยไปแคนเทอบิวรีรึเปล่า” 

อีกฝ่ายส่ายหน้า “เสียใจด้วยนะ ชอว์เซอร์ ฉันไม่บ้าศาสนา” 

ออร์ลันโดยักไหล่ “แต่ตกลงเราจะไปบาธกันใช่มั้ย” 

 

พวกเขาไปเมืองตากอากาศนั้นในเช้าวันรุ่งขึ้น ใช้เวลาอยู่ที่นั่นหลายวัน ออร์ลันโดพูดมากและเริ่มสนุกที่จะคุย วิกโกมักเป็นฝ่ายรับฟังเงียบๆ หัวเราะเบาๆ หรือไม่ก็ส่ายหน้าให้กับมุขตลกฝืดๆ ของเขา เอื้อมมือมาเล่นผมก่อนจบลงด้วยการร่วมรัก แม้ว่าทั้งสองไม่มั่นใจว่าจะสามารถเรียกชื่อของมันด้วยคำนั้นได้ก็ตาม 

มีบางเวลาในช่วงสองสัปดาห์นั้นที่ออร์ลันโดพบว่าช่างเป็นเรื่องยากเหลือเกินที่จะอยู่ตามลำพังโดยปราศจากเงาร่างของอีกฝ่ายและไม่ได้ยินน้ำเสียงทุ้มฟังยากในลำคอที่กลั้วสำเนียงอเมริกันประหลาดนั่น เขาเริ่มที่จะเคยคุ้น และที่สำคัญที่สุด เริ่มที่จะทำเป็นหลงลืมไปว่าสองสัปดาห์ก่อนนั้น ทุกอย่างเริ่มต้นจากอะไร 

วันสุดท้ายของสัปดาห์เป็นวันแรกของเดือนกุมภาพันธ์ วิกโกตื่นขึ้นด้วยเสียงโทรศัพท์เรียกตัวไปรับงาน ในที่สุด เขาก็ตื่นขึ้นพร้อมกับความรู้สึกรับผิดชอบต่อหน้าที่ ในขณะเดียวกัน ออร์ลันโดลืมตาขึ้นพร้อมกับความรู้สึกตระหนักถึงความจริงบางอย่างที่หลงลืมไป เด็กหนุ่มขดตัวเมื่อด้านหนึ่งของผ้าห่มถูกตลบขึ้นและลมวูบหนึ่งพัดผ่านกาย เขาค่อยๆ ยันตัวลุกขึ้นนั่ง กอดเข่าทั้งสองข้างเอาไว้ขณะมองดูวิกโกเดินไปยังประตู เปิดและปิดมันจนสนิทอย่างเงียบงัน 

เขาหนีได้ตั้งแต่แรกและเป็นไปได้อย่างไม่ยากเย็นเลย วิกโกไม่ได้เหนี่ยวรั้งเขาไว้ ไม่เคยล็อคประตูจากด้านนอกเพื่อใช้ห้องพักต่างคุก ออร์ลันโดไม่รู้ว่าทำไมตัวเองจึงยังเลือกที่จะอยู่ที่นี่ ในสภาพแบบนี้ จนกระทั่งเมื่อครู่ วินาทีที่โทรศัพท์แผดเสียง ราวกับมันฉุดดึงพวกเขากลับมาสู่โลกแห่งความเป็นจริง 

วิกโกมีงานต้องทำ บางที...เขาเองก็มีเช่นกัน 

เด็กหนุ่มลุกขึ้นแต่งตัว หยิบเสื้อผ้าชุดเดิมของตนมาสวม เขาเหลียวมองไปรอบๆ ห้องเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนจะจากไป 

 

* * *

 

มีบางเวลาในช่วงสองสัปดาห์นั้นที่ออร์ลันโดปรารถนาให้วิกโกจะนึกจำเรื่องราวเล็กๆ ในอดีตขึ้นมาได้สักเล็กน้อย เช่น หกปีที่แล้วในไบรท์ตันยามต้นฤดูร้อน สมัยที่เขาไม่ได้เป็นตัวประกอบในละครเวที ไม่ได้เป็นคนของฌอน ไม่ได้เป็นอะไรทั้งนั้นนอกจากเด็กทำงานพาร์ทไทม์ในโรงแรมเล็กๆริมชายหาด 

มีแขกคนหนึ่งเข้าพักโดยจ่ายเงินล่วงหน้าหนึ่งเดือนเต็มสำหรับห้องหัวมุมที่เปิดออกไปสู่ทะเล ชายคนนั้นมาพร้อมกับกระเป๋าเดินทางใบเล็ก ขาตั้งไม้และกล่องเหล็กเหมือนของพวกจิตรกรเอาไว้เก็บขวดสี เขาออกจากห้องน้อยครั้ง ไม่พบเห็นว่าเขาจะสังสรรค์กับใคร 

ออร์ลันโดเดาเอาว่าชายคนนั้นคงใช้เวลาวาดรูปอยู่ทุกวัน จนวันหนึ่งเมื่อเจ้าของห้องออกไปตั้งแต่เช้า มาเรียจึงสบโอกาสเข้าไปทำความสะอาด ออร์ลันโดตามไปเป็นลูกมือของเธอเหมือนเคย ทว่าห้องนั้นพิเศษกว่าห้องไหนๆ มันบรรจุไปด้วยทะเลและท้องฟ้าดารดาษ กระทั่งบนเตียงยังมีภาพวาดวางเรียงรอให้สีแห้ง ออร์ลันโดกวาดตามอง ห้อมล้อมไปด้วยท้องฟ้าและท้องทะเลราวกับตัวเองเป็นก้อนกรวดเล็กๆบนชายหาดยาวไกลสุดลูกหูลูกตา พบว่าเป็นการยากที่จะสรรหาคำพูดมาเทียบเคียงกับความประทับใจ เป็นเช่นนั้นเสมอ 

เขาไม่รู้ว่าเฉดสีเหล่านั้นสะท้อนให้เห็นอะไรบ้าง มาเรียกล่าวว่าพรสวรรค์คือของขวัญจากพระเจ้า ออร์ลันโดไม่ใช่คนยึดถือศาสนาแต่คำกล่าวของเธอชวนให้คิด ฟองคลื่นสีขาวอมเทาที่ถาโถมเข้าสู่ฝั่ง บางทีนั่นอาจจะเป็นการไถ่บาปของคนวาด มันทำให้เขาสงสัยใคร่รู้ แอบดูชื่อของแขกที่เข้าพักและจดจำเอาไว้ในใจ ลอบมองทุกครั้งที่มีโอกาส ถึงขั้นจะหาทางชวนคุย สักวันหนึ่ง เขาบอกตัวเอง แต่บทสนทนาไม่เคยเกิดขึ้น  

หลังจากนั้นไม่นาน จิตรกรผู้นั้นก็เดินทางจากไป ยังไม่ทันครบเดือนเสียด้วยซ้ำราวกับมีธุระด่วนต้องรีบเร่งไปทำอย่างกระทันหัน เด็กหนุ่มช่วยขนของใส่ท้ายรถญี่ปุ่นสภาพกลางเก่ากลางใหม่คันนั้น นึกอยากเอ่ยปากพูดถึงเรื่องใดเรื่องหนึ่ง สักเรื่อง อะไรก็ได้เพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายจดจำเขาได้ แต่ถ้อยคำกลับถูกกลืนหายลงคอไปหมด 

ออร์ลันโดหวังอยู่ลึกๆ ว่าชายคนนั้นจะกลับมาในปีหน้าหรือปีถัดมาหรือไม่ก็ในปีถัดมา และราวกับมีก้อนอะไรบางอย่างจุกอยู่ตรงลิ้นปรี่ เขารู้ว่าวิกโกคงไม่คิดจะหวนกลับมาที่นี่อีกแล้ว 

วิกโกย้ายออก ออร์ลันโดก้าวเดินต่อไป จากไบรท์ตันก็เป็นอ๊อกซ์ฟอร์ด จากนั้นจึงเป็นลอนดอน แล้วจึงเป็นการแสดง สิ่งซึ่งเขาใฝ่ฝันเสมอมา ผ่านไปได้อีกสองปี เขาก็เริ่มนอนไม่หลับ ไม่กล้าหลับตาลงสนิทเพราะกลัวที่จะลืม กลัวว่าเมื่อลืมตาตื่นขึ้นในตอนเช้า เขาก็จะจำไม่ได้แล้วว่าวิกโกหน้าตาเป็นอย่างไร และท้องฟ้ากับท้องทะเลที่เคยโอบล้อมเขาไว้นั้นให้ความรู้สึกอย่างไร 

จากนั้นจึงเป็นฌอน ดวงตาสีมรกตอันคุกคามและน่าหลงใหลที่มาพร้อมกับอำนาจ โรงละครของฌอนคือส่วนหนึ่งของเงินและเส้นสาย เขาพ่ายแพ้ต่อฌอนและทุกๆ สิ่งที่ถูกหยิบยื่นให้ มันคือสมรภูมิรบที่ไม่มีวันชนะ ครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า เช่นเดียวกับคนอื่นๆ ในความมืดมิด ในความสิ้นหวัง 

พอถึงเวลาที่ออร์ลันโดเรียนรู้คำว่ายอมรับสภาพ เขาก็ไม่ใช่เด็กวัยรุ่นที่เพิ่งพานพบโลกใบนี้อีกต่อไปแล้ว ไม่อาจมองโลกด้วยดวงตาใสซื่อหรือใบหน้าบริสุทธิ์จริงใจ แม้ว่าจะยังไม่มีหัวนอนปลายเท้า ไม่มีบ้านให้กลับไปอยู่เช่นเดิม 

แล้วเขาก็พบวิกโกอีกครั้งที่ริมหน้าต่างบานนั้น ครั้งแรกนึกว่าหลอกตัวเอง แต่วิกโกก็ยังอยู่ที่นั่นในครั้งถัดมาและถัดมา แม้จะไม่ได้นั่งที่โต๊ะตัวเดิมทุกครั้ง ไม่ได้มาในเวลาเดิม  

สักวันเขาจะถามถึงความหมายของฟองคลื่นที่ซัดสาดและท้องฟ้าที่ราวกับจะล่มสลาย สักวันเมื่อเวลามาถึง 

เมฆหม่นสีเทาก่อตัวจนครึ้มก่อนฝนจะโรยตัวลงมาเบาบาง ออร์ลันโดตลบฮู้ดขึ้นคลุมศีรษะพร้อมกับก้มหน้าเดินต่อไป 

 

* * *

 

มีบางเวลาที่วิกโกปรารถนาให้ชีวิตเดินไปอีกทาง หวังให้ตนรู้สึกทุกข์ทรมานน้อยกว่านี้ เขานึกภาวนาขอให้ตนเองย้อนกลับไปและมีทางอื่นให้เลือก เวลาล่วงเลยมาสิบปีแล้ว แต่เขายังหยุดไม่ได้ หนีไปไม่พ้น มันเคยเป็นเรื่องยากเข็ญที่จะต้องเหนี่ยวไก ยามที่เห็นเป้าหมายล้มลงเหมือนตัวหมากที่ถูกโค่น ตอนนี้มันช่างง่ายดาย ง่ายจนเกินไป  

วิกโกกลับมาที่ห้อง ลมหายใจของออร์ลันโดยังคงล่องลอยอยู่ในอากาศ เขายังคงมีภาพของเด็กหนุ่มอยู่บนผ้าปูเตียงเย็นเยียบ แต่ทว่าไม่มีออร์ลันโดอีกต่อไป ไม่ใช่เรื่องยากหากจะออกตามหาร่างผอมสูงที่เดินต้านลมไปตามถนน เขาอาจจะพบร่างนั้นอยู่ใต้เงาตึกรามบ้านช่องเก่าๆในซอกซอยเล็กๆอีกครั้ง คราวก่อน เขาใช้เวลาแกะรอยสองสัปดาห์ และตามดูกิจวัตรประจำวันของออร์ลันโดอยู่หนึ่งสัปดาห์เต็มๆ ไม่แน่ใจว่าทำไมจึงทำเช่นนั้น ชีวิตของเด็กหนุ่มทั้งซ้ำซากและหงอยเหงา เขาเฝ้าดูจนกระทั่งพบว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่มีงานทำ ไม่มีใครและไม่เหลือใคร จนกระทั่งเป็นเขาเองที่อดรนทนไม่ได้ 

คราวนี้คงจะตามหาได้เร็วกว่านั้น แต่มันคงเปล่าประโยชน์ เวลาเล่นสนุกหมดลงแล้ว 

วิกโกสอดมือเข้าไปใต้เตียงเพื่อดึงกล่องใบหนึ่งออกมาวางบนเตียง เมื่อปลดล็อกและเปิดมันออก เขาก็หยิบของที่ต้องใช้ในเวลางานออกมาทีละชิ้นและเลือกชิ้นที่เหมาะสมที่สุด เป็นเวลานานหลายนาทีกว่าที่มือนั้นจะยกถาดบรรจุอุปกรณ์ขึ้น และที่นอนสงบนิ่งอยู่ก้นกล่องคือรูปถ่ายขาวดำวางซ้อนเรียงกันเป็นระเบียบ เขาดึงรูปใบใหม่ออกจากกระเป๋าเสื้อก่อนจะบรรจงวางมันทับซ้อนลงไป รู้ดีว่าไม่ควรเก็บไว้ ควรจะเผารูปทำลายหลักฐานทิ้งให้สิ้นซากทันทีที่เสร็จงาน แต่ก็ไม่เคยทำได้และยังไม่อยากทำ วิกโกเก็บพวกมันเอาไว้อย่างนั้นเช่นเดียวกับที่รักษาความรู้สึกผิดชอบชั่วดีอยู่ในซอกมุมลึกสุดของจิตใจ 

อีกสองสัปดาห์งานจึงจะเริ่ม เขาคิดขณะทรุดตัวลงนั่งกับพื้น พาดศีรษะหงายบนเตียงพร้อมกับเบิกตาโพลง มองขึ้นไปยังเพดาน นึกเอาว่าหากเป็นไปได้ เขาจะซ่อมแซมมัน มือข้างหนึ่งของวิกโกกำรอบด้ามจับของวัตถุสีดำไว้หลวมๆ คุ้นเคยกับน้ำหนักของมันเป็นอย่างดี ความมืดคืบคลานเข้ามาอย่างเชื่องช้าจนกระทั่งกลืนกินตัวเขาไปจนหมดสิ้น 

เขารู้สึกเจ็บปวดขึ้นมาอย่างประหลาด และหากเขาเชื่อเรื่องโชคลางก็คงคิดว่านี่คือลางร้าย 

 

* * *

 

พวกเขาทั้งสองพบกันอีกครั้งในวันแห่งความรัก ขณะนั้นเป็นยามโพล้เพล้ ดวงอาทิตย์กำลังทิ้งแสงสีส้มแสดที่ส่องลอดพุ่มไม้ของสวนสาธารณะ 

ออร์ลันโดเห็นวิกโกก่อน แต่ทว่าเมื่อเห็นกระเป๋าผ้าใบสีดำบนบ่านั้น เขาก็ตัดสินใจไม่ตรงเข้าไปทักหรือขัดขวาง เขารำลึกถึงวันที่พบกันในร้านกาแฟแล้วก็อดยิ้มออกมาไม่ได้ จนป่านนี้แล้วเขายังไม่ได้คืนเงินห้าสิบปอนด์นั้นให้วิกโกเลย 

เสียงระฆังโบสถ์ดังหง่างเหง่งสลับกับฝูงนกพิราบที่โผบินออกจากลานกว้าง พุ่มไม้สีเขียวสดเริ่มทึบทึมขึ้นทีละน้อยจนกระทั่งเงาของพวกมันหลอมรวมกับความมืด ผู้คนเริ่มทยอยเดินออกเมื่อเจ้าหน้าที่เริ่มลากประตูรั้วกั้นบางส่วน แต่พวกเขาต่างก็รู้จักสถานที่ดีกว่านั้น ทั้งบริเวณกองหินระเกะระกะและที่พุ่มไม้หนาทึบในส่วนลึกของสวนสาธารณะใช้เป็นที่หลบซ่อนได้เสมอ ทั้งสองรีรอจนกระทั่งมืดสนิท เหลือเพียงแสงไฟจากโคมเสาบนถนนด้านนอกที่สาดส่องเข้ามารำไร ออร์ลันโดเลือกยืนหลบใต้ต้นโอ๊คใหญ่ เขาสูดลมหายใจลึกพร้อมกับรอคอย 

วูบหนึ่ง วิกโกคิดว่าตนเห็นออร์ลันโด ทว่าเมื่อเขาเหลียวมองไปรอบๆ เด็กหนุ่มกลับไม่ได้อยู่ที่ไหนสักแห่ง เขาสลัดความคิดนั้นทิ้งพลางหันมาใส่ใจกับงานที่จำเป็นต้องทำ เขาเลือกจุดที่มองเห็นม้านั่งสีเขียวเข้มเยื้องใต้ร่มเงาต้นโอ๊ค เบื้องหน้าคือบึงเล็กๆ สำหรับปลูกพืชน้ำ อีกไม่นานเป้าหมายของเขาก็จะมาและนั่งบนม้านั่งตัวนั้น รอคอยให้คนผู้หนึ่งปรากฎตัวตามนัดหมาย 

แต่วิกโกรู้ว่าจะไม่มีใครมา...แล้วงานของเขาก็สำเร็จลุล่วงไปด้วยดีอีกครั้ง เขาก้มลงมองหน้าปัดนาฬิกาที่เรืองแสงในความมืด หยิบอาวุธขึ้นมาซ่อนไว้ใต้เสื้อโค้ทพร้อมกับรอคอย 

เมื่อเวลาล่วงเลยมาถึง เสียงฝีเท้าค่อยดังเข้ามาใกล้ ร่างสูงใหญ่ของชายคนหนึ่งปรากฏขึ้น ล่วงล้ำเข้ามาในเขตบึง วิกโกได้ยินเสียงไลท์เตอร์ดังเบาๆก่อนกลิ่นควันบุหรี่หนาจะลอยกรุ่น ชายผู้นั้นสวมเสื้อโค้ทตัวยาว จังหวะที่ก้าวเต็มไปด้วยอำนาจ เขาเดินเข้ามาหยุดยืนอยู่ในวิถีกระสุนพลางขยับข้อมือดูนาฬิกา 

ชายผู้นั้นกำลังรอคอยอย่างเปล่าประโยชน์ วิกโกรู้และคาดหวังจะจบเรื่องให้ไวที่สุด เขาแทบจะร้อนรนกับความคิดนั้น ดวงตาของเขาเล็งตรงไปยังร่างที่กำลังยืนตระหง่าน นิ้วชี้ของเขาขยับเตรียมเหนี่ยวไก 

ในวินาทีเดียวกันนั้น ใครคนหนึ่งพุ่งเข้ามาขวางทิศที่เขาเล็งอยู่ ร่างผอมสูงติดตาในยีนส์สีซีดกับแจ๊กเกตตัวเก่า ร่างนั้นเคลื่อนไหวท่ามกลางแสงสลัวแต่วิกโกกลับแน่ใจว่าตาไม่ได้ฝาด หัวใจเขาเกือบหยุดเต้น แล้วเขาก็เห็นว่าชายทั้งสองกำลังถกเถียงกันอย่างรุนแรง  

วิกโกจำเสียงทุ้มลึกที่แผ่วปลายกลืนไปกับลมหายใจได้ดีจนรู้สึกเจ็บแปลบ มือของเขายังคงประทับอยู่ที่เดิม อากาศรอบข้างถูกสูบหายไปหมดจนโสตประสาทของเขาอื้ออึง อึดอัด ทรมาน 

เสียงกระสุนดังแผ่วทำให้ลมหายใจของวิกโกขาดห้วง แต่ออร์ลันโดเป็นฝ่ายที่ล้มลง เด็กหนุ่มทรุดฮวบอย่างเชื่องช้าราวกับฉากหนึ่งในหนัง แขนข้างหนึ่งเหยียดขึ้นราวกับจะไขว่คว้าสิ่งซึ่งไม่ได้มา 

เขาปล่อยกระสุนให้พุ่งตรงไปยังเป้าหมาย หัวใจของฌอนหลั่งเลือดเป็นสีเดียวกับคนอื่นๆหรือไม่ เขาเหนี่ยวไกอีกครั้ง และอีกครั้ง  

เงียบสนิท วิกโกลุกขึ้นยืน เท้าของเขาหนักอึ้งราวกับถูกถ่วงด้วยโซ่ตรวนขณะที่ก้าวออกจากที่ซ่อนและตรงไปยังร่างของออร์ลันโด มองไม่เห็นอะไรเลย เขาเอื้อมมือออกไปสัมผัสใบหน้าอ่อนโยนของเด็กหนุ่ม เลื่อนไล้ผ่านสันกรามและเส้นริมฝีปากบาง 

 

สำหรับวิกโก ท่ามกลางห้วงเวลาแห่งความตายนั้น เขาคิดว่าริมฝีปากคู่นั้นเผยอรอยยิ้ม หูแว่วราวกับได้ยินคำพูดหนึ่งหลุดออกมาอย่างแผ่วเบา ...Viggo ออร์ลันโดเรียกชื่อของเขาเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย  

สำหรับฌอน ก่อนที่ลมหายใจสุดท้ายจะหมดลง เขากลับตระหนักถึงความจริงที่ไม่มีความหมายหรือสลักสำคัญอะไรอีกต่อไป ในที่สุดเขาก็เข้าใจพลางนึกอยากหัวเราะให้กับความคิดโง่ๆ ของตัวเอง คำสุดท้ายที่ได้ยินจากปากของออร์ลันโดไม่ใช่คำว่า ‘ไม่’ (No) หากแต่เป็นคำว่า ‘ไป’ (Go) ออร์ลันโดไม่ได้ร้องขอชีวิตจากเขา ไม่แม้แต่ในยามที่กระสุนถูกฝังลงในหัวใจ เด็กหนุ่มบอกให้เขาหนีไป 

แต่สำหรับออร์ลันโด เขารู้สึกโหยหาลมทะเล ปรารถนาเหลือเกินที่จะได้เห็นสีฟ้าสดกระจ่างของท้องฟ้าในไบรท์ตันแทนความมืดมิดที่กำลังปกคลุมดาวทุกดวง 

  

* * *

 

เป็นครั้งแรกที่เอียน แมคเคลเลนยอมอธิบายเรื่องทั้งหมดให้ฟังหลังจากที่วิกโกปฏิเสธเงินส่วนที่เหลือ เป็นครั้งแรกเช่นกันที่เขาตรงดิ่งเข้าไปในกลางสำนักงานองค์กรลับเพื่อความมั่นคงแห่งชาติแล้วเรียกหาคำตอบ 

แมคเคลเลนเล่าความจริงเท่าที่ทำได้ ฌอน บีนให้การสนับสนุนกลุ่มผู้ก่อการร้ายไอร์แลนด์ เป็นเจ้าของรังในลอนดอนและเปรียบเสมือนคลังสมบัติขนาดใหญ่ที่อยู่เบื้องหลังการลอบวางระเบิด ทั้งบ้านพักเลขที่สิบบนถนนดาวน์นิ่ง ระบบขนส่งมวลชนลอนดอน และระเบิดพลีชีพ 

“ตอนนี้ไม่มีกระเป๋าเงินแล้ว พวกนั้นจะได้รู้จักเกรงใจเรามากขึ้น” แมคเคลเลนกล่าว “นึกซะว่าเป็นการตัดไฟแต่ต้นลม หรืออย่างน้อยก็เพื่อเด็กๆพวกนั้น” 

วิกโกเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตา 

“เด็กๆ คนโปรดของมัน” แมคเคลเลนเอ่ยต่อ “ที่เป็นคนของเราและที่เราจ้างไว้ สามสี่ราย...พวกมันรู้ ถึงได้ฆ่าเด็กพวกนั้นทีละคนเป็นการส่งสารท้าทายเรา” 

เขาหวนนึกถึงข่าวแจ๊ค เดอะ ริปเปอร์แห่งศตวรรษที่ยี่สิบที่แพร่สะพัดบนหน้าหนังสือพิมพ์ตั้งแต่เมื่อเดือนก่อน เด็กหนุ่มและเด็กสาวเหล่านั้น...ตายเพื่อความมั่นคงของชาติ ไม่ต่างอะไรจากเหยื่อที่ถูกลืม ผู้เคราะห์ร้ายในเหตุวินาศกรรม  

พวกเขาเดินไปจนสุดระเบียงโดยปราศจากคำพูด ต่างคนต่างใช้ความคิดตามลำพังจนกระทั่งแมคเคลเลนตัดสินใจเอ่ยขึ้นอีกครั้ง “ผมทราบเรื่องออร์ลันโดแล้ว” 

“คุณไม่รู้หรือว่าเขาจะไปที่นั่น” 

“มันเป็นอุบัติเหตุน่ะ” ชายชราหันมาสบตา ทว่าเขากลับไม่แน่ใจว่ามองเห็นความจริงใจและเชื่อมั่นในดวงตาคู่นั้นหรือไม่ เขาบอกกับตัวเองว่าคงจะหวาดระแวงไปเอง หรือไม่ก็ตระหนักถึงความจริงบางอย่างขึ้นมาได้ 

“เขาเป็นเด็กดีนะ ว่ามั้ย” 

ศีรษะของวิกโกตกลู่ลง เขาไม่ตอบคำถามเพราะรู้ดีกว่านั้น ออร์ลันโดดียิ่งกว่าและสองสัปดาห์ที่เกิดขึ้นเป็นเวลาแสนสั้น พัดผ่านวูบไหวเพียงหนึ่งลมหายใจ 

วิกโกบอกลาผู้บังคับบัญชา แมคเคลเลนตบบ่าพร้อมกับกล่าวในเชิงปลอบประโลม “ไปซะ ไปพักผ่อน” เขารู้ว่าชายชราผู้นั้นละประโยคหลังเอาไว้ ไปซะ ไปพักผ่อน และจงกลับมา 

ราวกับไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น 

  

บนถนนข้างนอก วิกโกแหงนหน้าขึ้นมองท้องฟ้าที่วันนี้กลับสดใสอย่างประหลาด นึกโหยหาความอบอุ่นของชายทะเลอย่างยิ่งยวด ทุกอย่างพร้อมแล้วอยู่ในรถ ทั้งผืนผ้าใบและจานสี แล้วเขาก็จะออกเดินทางมุ่งสู่จุดหมาย 

แต่เขาจะไม่มีวันหลับตาลงและพักผ่อนได้อีกแล้ว ไม่มีวันทำเช่นนั้นได้อีกตราบใดที่ลมหายใจของออร์ลันโดยังคงลอยคว้างอยู่ในอากาศ อยู่ที่ไหนสักแห่ง...ในทุกแห่งหนที่เขาไป 

 


End file.
